Début d'un amour à l'aveugle
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: B1A4 / GongChan x JinYoung : Rencontre de deux personnes au clair de lune. Le début d'un amour à l'aveugle.
1. Chapitre 01

Il se promène...  
La nuit...  
Enfin, si on peut l'appeler comme ça...  
Car ne devrait-elle pas être noire, la nuit ?  
Il n'aimait pas ça...  
Toutes ces lumières, simulant la vie, l'activité alors que tout le monde dort.

_Sauf lui._

Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il sort en douce de chez lui vers une heure du matin.  
Il était sure que sa mère l'avait remarquée mais, pour l'instant, elle ne lui avait rien dit.  
Donc il continuait...

« Bonsoir, il fait beau. »

« Bonne nuit, il fait chaud. »

Cela ne voulait rien dire mais c'était bien le seul moyen de se reconnaître...  
Il est devant un banc.  
Une personne est assise sur ce banc.  
Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il le connaît.  
Car oui, c'est un jeune homme, au son de sa voix claire.

3 nuits par semaine, ils se retrouvent sur ce banc, avec ce code...

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Aussi bien que toi, au son de ta voix. »

« Tu sais bien que... »

« ... La voix se traficote, oui... »

Il sourit. Il le connaît presque par cœur.  
Presque parce que pas son physique.  
C'était un pacte qu'ils avaient scellé à leur premier rendez-vous.

Ils avaient fait connaissance dès le premier soir.  
Ils étaient tout deux en colère contre cette société où vous deviez forcément avoir un métier pour être reconnu, une famille pour être aimé, un physique de dieu pour attirer.

Depuis ce soir-là, où ils avaient parlé de ce monde injuste mais pas tout à fait, ils causaient de tout, de rien.  
Petit à petit, ils s'apprenaient par cœur.  
Sans jamais vouloir voir à quoi ressemblait l'autre.

« Des nouvelles de ton père ? »

« Bah, encore avec une nouvelle belle-mère quelque part en Europe... »

« Et ta mère ? »

« Elle dit qu'elle s'en fout mais elle crève de mal... »

« Et toi... »

« Moi ? Moi, on me demande pas mon avis, alors je me tais... Comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Il commence à pleurer. Il se réfugie sur son torse musclé.  
Respire son odeur.  
Se sent bien... Encore mieux que les premières fois...

Lui, il supporte. Chacun son tour...  
En fait, il peut se vanter d'être un des seuls garçons de l'état à avoir consolé un jeune homme en pleurs...

Ça lui fait plus mal à chaque fois, de le sentir pleurer...

Ça lui fait du bien, de plus en plus, de pleurer chez lui...

« Heu, écoute... Ce que je voudrais te dire est... Est très important pour moi... »

Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'il bafouille quand il lui parle...

« Je t'écou... »

Une voiture de fêtards roule sur la rue pavée, une musique assourdissante en sort.

Il tourne la tête vers l'automobile et voit le conducteur se lécher les lèvres avec un regard pervers dans sa direction.

Ils rient tout les deux lorsque la voiture démarre au quart de tour.

Il ressent quelque chose sur sa main...  
Sa main à lui... ?  
_Chaude._  
_Douce._  
_Grande._

Il retire légèrement sa main.  
Il en fait de même.  
Mais elle repart et s'accroche à son pouce.  
Elle rentre doucement dans la sienne, fermée.  
Elles glissent, paume contre paume.  
Leurs doigts se croisent.

Ils se sentent bien.  
Il se rapproche encore un peu de lui.

Comme s'ils l'avaient fait auparavant, il lève la tête.  
Il la baisse doucement.

Leurs lèvres se touchent légèrement pour se décoller et enfin se joindre fougueusement.

_Leur premier baiser._

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils rentrent.  
Aucun ne raccompagne l'autre.

_**Le pacte.**_


	2. Chapitre 02

Cela fait trois jours qu'il ne l'a plus vu.

Trois jours de questions...  
Trois jours de sourires...  
De peur, aussi...

Il doit lui dire.  
Ce soir.

_Minuit._

Il se lève, descend et ouvre la porte.  
Il sort, toujours silencieusement.

Il marche vers le parc.  
Le banc.

_Il est là._

« Bonsoir, il fait beau. »

« Bonne nuit, il fait chaud. »

Sa voix n'est pas comme d'habitude.  
Inquiet ?  
Stressé ?

Non, triste...

_«_ Écoute, c'est la... »

« ... Dernière fois, oui. »

« Toi aussi ? »

« Oui... »

« Où ? »

« Surprise, d'après eux. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Profitons-en. »

« D'accord. »

Ils n'ont jamais besoin de plus de mots pour se comprendre.  
Pourquoi ne se révoltent-ils pas ?

A quoi ça servirait ?

« On respecte toujours ? »

« Oui, ce sera notre secret mystère... »

Il se blottit dans ses bras.

Une larme coula sur sa joue...  
Sa joue à lui.  
Il l'essuie pour ne pas gâcher ce dernier moment ensemble.

_Il est l'heure._

Leur dernier baiser est le plus passionné de tous.

Leurs mains se détachent.

Il court.  
Il a mal.  
Il voulait savoir...  
Enfin le connaître totalement...  
Mais non.

Son premier baiser n'aura pas de visage.  
Son premier amour vient de lui passer sous le nez.  
Il rentre.

Il est dans sa chambre.  
Son oreiller est trempé.  
Sa mère entre.  
Elle le console, sans connaître le motif de son désarroi.

* * *

Un mois plus tard...

Il est dans son nouveau lycée.  
Son nouveau proviseur lui montre le chemin.  
Sa nouvelle classe...  
Ses nouveaux camarades...  
Son nouveau professeur...

« Bienvenue, mes chers élèves, dans notre si grand et majestueux lycée ! Je suis Ha Jung Min, votre professeur de littérature, de comédie et parallèlement, je dirigerai, comme chaque année, les spectacles musicaux auxquels vous pouvez évidement vous inscrire dès aujourd'hui ! »

Tiens, un blond en vêtements à paillettes vient de se trémousser sur sa chaise...  
Il le regarde un instant.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Des yeux marron franchissent la porte.  
Pas seuls, les yeux, évidement...

Mais quel physique !

« C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Euh, je suis un nouvel élève... »

Quelle belle voix...

« Bien, installez-vous ici devant. »

Dommage, il était dos à lui...


	3. Chapitre 03

C'est la sortie...

Enfin finie, cette première journée pourrie...  
Dans ce lycée pourri...  
Dans cette ville pourrie...

Non, mais quel nom ? **Busan !**

Il n'aime décidément pas cette ville !  
Pas de parc à proximité de sa maison.  
Pas de voisin mignon.  
Pas de copains...

Nulle ! Cette ville était décidément et pour toujours nulle !  
Pourquoi sa mère avait été mutée dans ce « village de campagne » ?

Franchement, il n'était même pas encore sortie de chez lui qu'il voulait tout de suite y rentrer.

Puis, surtout, il a besoin de lui.  
Mais il n'est pas là !  
Il lui en veut pour ça ...

_Fichu pacte !_

* * *

La nuit...  
Il rêve.

Encore et toujours, leur dernière nuit ensemble...  
Il en a marre !  
Et puis, qu'est-ce qui fait que ce souvenir revient ?  
Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quelques nuits...

Il n'empêche qu'il se réveille en sursaut.

* * *

Les jours passent...

Ce nouveau est décidément canon.

Il n'a pas repéré de groupe dans lequel s'immiscer.  
Y a bien ce garçon du club de sciences...  
Mais, à chaque pause, il part presque en courant pour aller au cours suivant...

Mais, aujourd'hui, il en a marre.  
Il traîne un peu...  
Trop.

Il se rend compte qu'il est en retard.  
Il accélère le pas.

_Choc._

Il se cogne contre quelqu'un.

« Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne... »

Il s'arrête dans son mouvement.

Ces yeux...  
**Marron.**

« Non, c'est ma faute... »

Cette voix...  
Pure.  
Douce.  
**Triste ?**

« Tu ne serais pas dans ma classe ? »

« Euh... Peut-être... »

Il ramasse vite ses feuilles puis court vers la classe de littérature.  
Il s'assied tout au fond.

La prof donne son cours...  
Lui, il rêve...

Il sait qu'il _existe_ !


	4. Chapitre 04

Trois mois...  
Trois mois qu'il a déménagé...  
Trois mois qu'il ne lui a plus parlé...  
Trois mois qu'il est seul.

En classe, il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même...  
Personne ne lui parle...  
A part deux, ou presque...  
Sandeul et « Yeux Marron »...

Sandeul est un passionné de sciences et de mathématique.  
Il est président et fondateur du club qui s'y intéresse.  
Il est très gentil et compréhensive...  
Mais pas très libre...

« Yeux Marron » s'appelle _Jin Young_.  
Il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball depuis le début de l'année...  
Il ne traîne qu'avec son équipe et les pom-pom girls qui vont avec...

Si bien qu'il ne leur parle qu'une fois sur deux semaines...

Ce matin, comme tous les autres matins depuis trois mois, il se lève difficilement...  
Se prépare lentement...  
Ne déjeune pratiquement pas...  
Sur ces trois mois, il a perdu neuf kilos...  
Logique, il ne mange qu'une pomme le matin et un biscuit le soir, avant d'aller dormir...  
Enfin, dormir...  
Il revit sans cesse leurs adieux donc il se réveille toutes les nuits et n'arrive à se rendormir qu'une ou deux heures avant la sonnerie de son réveil.

Sa mère est encore partie tôt ce matin...  
Un mot pendouille sur la porte du frigo.  
Il ne prend même plus la peine de le lire.

**_« Je rentrerai tard ce soir, mange ce tu veux !_**  
**_Bisous ! »_**

C'était tout à fait le genre de sa mère...

Bon, il est l'heure...

Il prend ses clés, son sac, son téléphone, son parapluie aussi...

On ne sait jamais...  
Car il fait couvert, ce matin...

Il arrive au lycée.  
Il est encore dehors quand la cloche sonne.

Il ne se presse pas...  
De toute façon, il est en retard...  
Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

**Toc Toc**

« Entrez ! »

Il ouvre la porte doucement...  
Il n'a pas l'air désolé...

« Ah, c'est encore vous... J'avais passé l'éponge sur les dernières fois mais c'est celle de trop ! Vous viendrez en colle pendant une heure ! »

« Bien, professeur. »

Cette dernière est bien étonnée.  
Pas de protestation.  
Rien.

Il va s'asseoir à son banc.  
Jin Young ne le regarde même pas.

Il est _invisible_.

Un mot sur un bout de papier lui parvient.

_**« Tu veux que l'on parle ? »**_  
_**« Non ça va, merci ! »**_  
_**« Ok. »**_

C'est gentil mais...  
C'est _inutile_.

* * *

Il regarde par la fenêtre.  
C'est son heure de colle...

Le ciel est presque noir de nuages.  
On entend gronder l'orage.

La cloche sonne et les gouttes tombent.

Il sort.  
N'ouvre pas son parapluie.

Ça rafraîchit tout son corps.

Il arrive chez lui et la pluie a doublé d'intensité.

Il monte directement dans sa chambre.  
Il se déshabille et enfile un survêtement.

Il descend dans le salon.  
Malgré l'orage, il allume la télévision et zappe...

Finalement, il met un DVD : **Postman To Heaven**.

Dehors, la pluie continue de tomber.

Il est presque à la fin du film...  
Tout d'un coup, le noir.

_Panne de courant._


	5. Chapitre 05

« Eh ! Merde ! »

Il se lève et se cogne partout...  
La table basse...  
La marche pour aller à la cuisine...  
Le coin du plan de travail...

_**« Aïe ! »**_

_**« Zut ! »**_

_**« Ouilleuh ! »**_

Il regarde par la fenêtre...  
Tout le quartier est plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il s'assied sur le rebord du châssis...  
_Il attend._

Un quart d'heure passe...  
Le courant revient aussi subitement qu'il est parti...  
Mise à part dans sa maison.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? »

Il ne sait pas où est le tableau électrique de la maison.

Peut-être à la cave ?

Il ne veut plus prendre de risques.  
Il trouve une lampe de poche...  
_Plus de pile._

« Punaise... »

Il s'assied à nouveau dans le canapé...  
Finalement, le noir, c'est pas si mal...  
On peut réfléchir...

Quelqu'un toque et ouvre la porte...

Zut ! Il avait oublié de fermer la porte !

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« ... »

Cette voix, il lui rappelle quelqu'un...

« Wouh Ouh... »

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes où ? »

« Ici... »

« Où ça ? »

« Ici ! »

Ils rient...  
Ce rire...

**Mais oui !**

« Heu... Bonsoir, il fait beau ? »

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien... »

« Bonne nuit, il fait chaud ! »

S'installe un silence pesant...

Une main prend soudain son bras.

« C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

« Quelle est ma réplique préférée avec toi ? »

« Tu sais bien que la voix se traficote... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Et bien, mon cher, figure-toi que j'habite à... »

« Côté ? »

« Gong Chan ? »

« Jin Young ? »

Ils rient à nouveau...  
Fou rire.  
Accalmie.

Il tâte...  
Ses mains descendent sur sa taille.

Il a peur...  
Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

« Heu... Tu... m'aides à allumer des bougies ? »

« Mmh... Oui, bien sûr. »

Il cherche les bougies...  
Jin Young cherche les allumettes...

« J'ai ! »

« J'ai ! »

« Attends ! Où tu es ? »

« Jin Young ? »

« Ici ! »

Derrière lui, il a soufflé ce mot dans son oreille...

« Aah ! »

Il sursaute et leur deux têtes se cognent.

« Aïeuh ! »

Il trouve sa main et le tire vers le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Prends une... Allumette. »

Il a du mal à rester concentrée...  
Son souffle rafraîchit sa nuque...  
Ça chatouille...

La première bougie allumée sert à allumer les autres...

* * *

Le salon est plein de bougies...

Il le voit enfin...  
Il n'a qu'une seule envie...  
L'embrasser...  
Goûter à ses lèvres pour savoir si c'est la réalité.

Ils sont dans le canapé...  
Sur la table basse, les allumettes restantes...

« Gong Chan, ça ne va pas ? »

« Mmh... Si, si ! »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Tu le sais... »

« Ah ça... Inconsciemment, peut-être... J'aimais de toutes façons ta voix... Je suppose qu'elle m'a rappelé tout ça sans vraiment le faire... »

« Moi aussi... »

« Tu veux une preuve que c'est la réalité ? »

« De qu... ? »

Il goûte à ses lèvres...  
Sucrées, douces...  
Comme la dernière fois...  
C'est _lui_, aucun doute.

Il se blottit dans ses bras.  
Il sourit...  
La première fois depuis trois mois...

« Je m'en veux... »

« Il ne faut pas... »

« Mais je nous ai fait souffrir tous les deux... »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé... »

Il pleure à nouveau...  
Toute la souffrance, qu'il s'était contenté d'accumuler, sortait enfin...

« Gong Chan, saranghae _(je t'aime)_... »

Il l'embrasse...  
Gong Chan pose sa tête sur son torse...

« Jin Young, moi aussi je t'aime... »


End file.
